


Let the Snow Fall, I'll Catch You

by GoldenTruth813



Series: A Very Potter Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: In which James is incorrigible but Teddy really, really doesn't mind.





	Let the Snow Fall, I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my Scorbus ficlet "All I want for Christmas Is You"...you really don't have to read that first, but it does give some fun context for this if you're so inclined.

Teddy is trying to be calm, really he is, but it is basically impossible with James’s foot stroking up his thigh suggestively as James asks Ginny to pass him the gravy and winks at Teddy, his eyes sparkling with mischief and something else that Teddy tries not to focus on given the fact that they are decidedly not alone.

It’s been like that all night. Harry and Ginny had pretty much forgotten he and James and Lily were even there, too busy falling all over themselves in politeness with Scorpius sitting at the table as Albus’s first official boyfriend. When dinner had first begun, Teddy wasn’t sure if he felt sorrier for Scorpius or Albus, but he eventually decided that since Albus looked a bit like his dinner might poison him, Al was probably taking it worse.

He sometimes wonders how it is possible for siblings to be so different because aside from their mutual love of Quidditch, he isn’t sure James or Albus have a single thing in common. They did spend an inordinate amount of time teasing each other mercilessly, which, as an only child, was something Teddy could not get used to even having grown up watching it. Because despite the fact that James seemed to have a photographic memory for embarrassing things that had happened to Albus over the years, always ready to tease him at a moment’s notice, the second anyone else said anything even bordering on mean to Albus, well, James was ready to throw down his wand and punch them square in the face. Which according to Harry had happened on more than one occasion while James was Head Boy.

Teddy's ruminations are cut off when James starts to laugh so hard his foot slips away from Teddy’s thigh—James nearly falls out of his chair. He’s pretty sure James is laughing at the horrified look on Albus’s face and not at Harry’s joke, but Harry’s cheeks flush red and he smiles, clearly thinking James’s mirth is a result of his own wit.

To be fair, Harry’s jokes all night have been a bit atrocious. But Teddy grew up with Harry’s horrible sense of humour, so he’s been laughing right along with Ginny at every single joke because they remind him of being a kid and sitting on Harry’s lap during the holidays, desperate to be at the grown-up table for Christmas dinner, and listening in rapt attention to every single thing Harry said.

The problem, however, at least for Teddy, is that his ability to focus on anything except James is rapidly spiraling out of control. James, who has taken to making suggestive implications about the how many peas he can fit into his mouth, or describing the warmth and texture of the fucking gravy as he pours it over his potatoes. James makes dinner sound absolutely indecent, and that’s not even taking into account the way he loudly sucks the food off the end of his silverware.

“Teddy, your food is looking a little dry. Are you sure you don’t need a bit of gravy, I could share. Makes things a lot easier to swallow when they’re nice and...moist.” James has the audacity to wink at him.

Fucking James.

Not that anyone else has noticed either one of them, thankfully, but by the time the Christmas pudding is set on the table Teddy is gripping his fork so hard he is sure Harry can tell just by looking at him that he is picturing pushing James down across the wobbly kitchen table and eating him instead of the pudding.

“Teddy, are you alright? You look a little red in the face,” Scorpius asks, and if it were anyone else James would swear they were doing it on purpose, but Scorpius looks genuinely concerned. Teddy wants to laugh because Scorpius seems to notice every single thing in the world if it’s about Albus, and yet is oblivious to everything else. “Maybe you should get some fresh air, you look a little tense.”

James perks up at that, pushing away from the table and rising to stand. “Fantastic idea, Scorpius. I’ll take Teddy out for a bit of fresh air.”

Before Teddy can protest that he’s perfectly fine, James is practically dragging him from his chair and pulling him outside. Really, with the way James is looking at him, every thought of protesting slips away.

As soon as the kitchen door shuts behind them, James’s hands are sliding underneath his jumper, his nails scraping along Teddy’s back as his lips collide with Teddy’s. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for the last hour,” James mumbles into the kiss, backing them up through the small yard towards the shed in the corner.

“We can’t do this now. Your parents are inside. Scorpius and Albus, or even Lily, could come outside at any moment.” The words sound halfhearted at best. James pulls back, his eyes looking almost hopeful in the glow of the moonlight.

“Please, Teddy. I don’t want to wait, god I want—” But Teddy doesn’t even wait for him to finish because James knows he can’t resist when he begs. He loves those desperate words falling from James’s warm, supple lips. Teddy whispers a warming charm before dropping down, the light dusting of snow on the ground crunching as his knees hit the ground.

“Oh—oh, fuck,” James whimpers as Teddy pulls out his cock, wasting absolutely no time before engulfing it in his mouth. He has absolutely no intention of teasing James, not now—that's for later when James is splayed out beneath him in the privacy of their bed. All he wants now is to listen to the sounds James makes as Teddy makes him lose control, preferably as quickly as humanly possible since Teddy has absolutely no desire to be caught outside defiling James.

Teddy is so wrapped up in the way James’s fingers are sliding through his hair, in the soft whimpers of pleasure and words of praise that fall from his mouth as Teddy licks and sucks in all the ways he knows drive James to a needy frenzy that he doesn’t even realize anyone is outside until he hears Albus’s familiar voice cursing.

James’s cock falls from his mouth, a loud whine of displeasure falling out of James’s mouth, as Teddy pulls his head back, turning to the side just in time to see Albus stumbling over Ginny’s favourite rose bush in the corner just a few feet away. Fuck. Albus’s face is practically glowing bright red in the dark, and Scorpius is regarding them with a strange look.

Teddy looks back at James, and while there is the smallest hint of a flush on his neck, he looks a lot more concerned about his cock not being in Teddy’s mouth rather than being caught with his trousers down by his baby brother and his boyfriend.

“Teddy, please. Fuck, please,” he whispers, his fingers stroking across Teddy’s cheek. Teddy tries to contain the strange sense of desperation that comes over him, but fails to contain his own moan as James locks eyes with him. In that moment Teddy doesn't care about Scorpius and Albus (who are practically running back to the house), doesn’t care about the warm light spilling out through the open door or the laughter he hears slipping outside. He only cares about making James never look anywhere except at him.

So Teddy obliges James’s request easily, ignoring everything and everyone else. He once again lets James’s cock slip between his lips, delighting in the way James’s eyes flutter closed and his hands tighten in Teddy’s hair. The air around them is biting cold, and the snow is beginning to fall, making them both shiver as the warm sounds of Christmas spill out of the house and into the yard. But of all the competing sensations, when James finally comes with a strangled cry, all Teddy can think is that James is everything. 


End file.
